(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to staples for stapling or connecting loose sheets of paper together. Particularly, the invention relates to a stapler for connecting or holding loose sheets together without the use of staples.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Conventional stapling machines use wire staples connected together in strips for insertion into a stapler, individual staples being sheared from the strip by actuation of a shearing member. The shearing member pushes the staple down so that the legs of the staple penetrate through the sheets of paper. An anvil is mounted below the shearing member and as the staple is pushed through the sheets of paper, the ends of the legs are bent over, usually inwards, towards each other. The legs are finally compressed tightly against the lower surface of the bottom sheet of paper.
It can happen that one, or both, of the staple legs do not pass through the paper correctly. It may distort on passing through the paper and then are not readily bent over by the anvil. Tearing of the paper can occur and the ends of the leg may stick up, presenting a danger to handlers of the stapled sheets.
A further problem is that even if the staple passes through the papers correctly, the legs may collapse under the pressure applied by the sharing member, when the legs start to be bent by the anvil. A poorly stapled assembly can occur in which the bottom sheet, or sheets, can become detached and the legs can stick out.
It is necessary to refill a stapler from time to time, and it is very inconvenient having to stop and refill during a stapling operation. The strips of staples themselves are awkward to handle and often break into sections before being filled into the machine. Any misalignment, slight variations in manufacture, and other inconsistencies can result in the stapler jamming.
When pages or sheets are stapled together, it is necessary to use a tool to remove staples to separate the sheets. During such removal, tearing of sheets can occur, and the removed staples present a hazard unless they are carefully deposited in a proper container, for example, a rubbish bin or the like.
The overall size--length--of a stapler reflects the capacity. The actual size necessary to provide acceptable overlap over the edges of a sheet is quite small. However, to provide storage for a reasonable number of staples requires a much longer stapler, approximately 50 staples requiring one inch of length, although this depends on the size and also the strength, that is the metal dimensions of the staples.